


Last Heaven

by AlcoSiri



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoSiri/pseuds/AlcoSiri
Summary: Когда съёмки клипа приводят к неожиданным последствиям.





	Last Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается руконожке ай-ай и хоботковой собачке Петерса.

Каждый раз, когда приходило время записи альбома, возникало множество сложностей. Казалось, будто всё вокруг превращалось в одну огромную проблему, делившуюся на множество маленьких. Таканори вымотался и ненавидел весь мир. Но ему приходилось мириться с тем, что всегда случались накладки. И будто ему единственному было не плевать, что дата выхода уже давно обозначена и звукозаписывающая компания потребует своё. Но Таканори знал, что несмотря на все проблемы, которые перед ними встанут, они, как и много раз до этого, сделают всё возможное и невозможное, перестанут спать и будут работать ещё больше. И уложатся в сроки.

Больше всего Таканори бесили касающиеся его дела. Кроме того, что для альбома нужно было сводить уже готовые песни – а это отнимало совсем немало времени, – им ещё предстояло отснять клип. И была ещё одна песня. У Таканори никак не получалось придумать на неё текст. И если уж честно, пусть он сам придумал мелодию, ему не нравилось, что в итоге получалось. Можно было просто отбросить её и забыть, но упрямство не давало остановиться на полпути и признать поражение.

Таканори позволял себе думать об этом только перед сном, и свидетелем его терзаний был Корон, который просился на кровать и потом топтался в ногах хозяина, устраиваясь на ночь. В такие моменты Таканори отвлекался, садился на кровати, помогал любимцу забраться, гладил его и напевал мелодию, пробуя её по-разному и пытаясь подобрать, что ещё может заставить её звучать.

Других дел у него тоже хватало. Он ждал ответ от Тошихико Имаи, согласится ли тот поработать с ними ещё раз и снять видео на Inside Beast, согласовывал с Киоко и стилистами костюмы и образы. И пока в голове не родился приблизительный образ клипа, он ощущал себя не на месте, постоянно торопился и торопил остальных.

Это стало слишком заметно для согруппников. Несколько раз к нему приезжал Акира. Ему было важно убедиться в том, что Таканори не пытается угробить себя каким-то экзотическим способом, вытаскивал поесть или приносил с собой столько еды из ближайшего супермаркета, что этого хватило бы на неделю. Таканори раздражался, мысленно бухтел, но обижать Акиру не хотел. Он ведь не виноват, что дружит с поехавшим контрол-фриком, которому жизненно необходимо участвовать абсолютно во всём.

К счастью, еда не пропадала. Потому что кроме Акиры, в гости заезжал ещё и Койю. Наблюдая за тем, как тот беззастенчиво копошился у него в холодильнике, Таканори почти не испытывал раздражения. И только через пару часов, когда Койю закрывал свой ноутбук и уходил, Таканори осознавал, что съел приготовленную еду, которую Койю молча ставил рядом с ним. Готовил Койю достаточно сносно, но с мытьем посуды не парился совершенно – Таканори приходилось отвлекаться на загрузку посудомойки.

После одного из таких визитов Таканори получил сообщение от Ютаки, который решил проявить и своё участие и спрашивал, нужна ли помощь. Таканори не хватило на ответную вежливость, и он ответил так, как думал: «Если ко мне никто не завалится в ближайшие пару дней, я буду счастлив и очень благодарен». Он недовольно цокнул и устало опустился на диван, где до этого спал Корон.

– Какого хрена всем от меня надо? – он устало прикрыл глаза. Пёсик приподнял голову и с любопытством посмотрел на него, не понимая, что хозяин хочет и что случилось. Решив, что все в порядке, он подошел ближе и устроился рядом с Таканори, прижавшись спиной к его бедру.

Ему было необходимо отдохнуть. У Таканори пульсировало в висках и хотелось только провалиться. Он неплохо поработал в последние пару недель, и через три дня должны были начаться съёмки. Это не говорило о том, что все проблемы позади, но у него останется неразрешимым лишь один вопрос. И Таканори уже предвкушал, как после выхода альбома он позволит себе на неделю уехать куда-нибудь. Определенно, он заслужил несколько дней шоппинга и отсутствие кого-либо рядом, кто может напоминать о делах.

Если бы ещё не эта дурацкая мелодия, всё было бы отлично. Таканори надеялся, что если съёмки клипа пройдут так, как он рассчитывал, у него получится выбросить из головы надоевшую и слишком далекую от идеала песню. Или же придёт какая-то более стоящая идея.

***

Наверно, нужно было обсудить своё видение клипа с остальными заранее. Сама идея показать внутренних демонов показалась ребятам интересной, но вот воплощение оказалось гораздо более неприятным для них. Пока остальные обсуждали предложенные им образы, Койю повёл себя совершенно непривычно. Он долго рассматривал листы со сценарием, кусал губы, а потом посмотрел на Таканори, нечитаемым взглядом просверливая в нём дыру.

– Ты тоже хочешь возразить? – Таканори устало вздохнул и достал сигареты.

– Если только против курения, – Койю поморщился и откинулся на спинку стула, – если ты считаешь, что так надо, я согласен.

– Эм… Спасибо, – несмотря на то, что одной проблемой из четырёх стало меньше, Таканори не почувствовал облегчения. Наоборот, его начало переполнять беспокойство.

Сейчас было совсем не то время, чтобы думать ещё и об этом, но за последние несколько лет Таканори совершенно перестал понимать его. Сначала Койю бросил курить, неожиданно заговорив о том, насколько это плохо и вредно. И ведь бросил, единственный из тех, кто пытался. Конечно, можно сказать, что бросил и Акира, но Таканори знал, что он всегда стрелял сигареты у других, если Койю не было рядом.

– Может быть, уже определимся? – Таканори постучал пачкой сигарет по столу. – Чем быстрее мы решим, тем быстрее те, кто ещё курят, смогут отсюда уйти.

– Я не до конца понимаю, почему должен делать подобное в кадре, – Ютака выглядел обиженным, – что вы вечно из меня монстра делаете?

– Ты же лидер. Должен был привыкнуть, что с нами иначе нельзя, – Таканори отмахнулся.

– Расслабься, это ведь всего лишь его фантазии. К тому же, фанаткам понравится, – Юу, напротив, выглядел довольным. – Я вообще по его представлению чудовище, разбивающее сердца.

– Гхм… Вообще-то, я имел в виду совсем другое, – Таканори прикрыл глаза ладонью, – это должно показать твою ранимую натуру и боязнь сблизиться с кем-либо.

В этот момент раздался тихий смешок. Даже не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы догадаться, в чём было дело. Акира сидел с таким видом, будто пытался сосредоточиться на виде за окном, а вот Койю всё ещё держал в руках телефон. Поймав раздраженный взгляд Таканори, он как ни в чём не бывало пожал плечами. Эти двое умудрились переписываться у него под носом и, судя по всему, шутить. Это раздражало. Так же, как и попытки скрыть это за нелепыми отговорками.

– Сообщение от службы доставки. Может, закажем еду? Мне кажется, мы будем сидеть здесь ещё очень долго.

Койю становился определённо наглее и увереннее в себе. И все те ситуации, в которых он раньше тушевался и мялся даже среди друзей, теперь не беспокоили его вообще. С одной стороны, за Койю можно было порадоваться, ведь он как-то умудрился справиться со своими комплексами. Но Таканори это бесило. Он не понимал причины, и, что самое главное, его уязвляло, что Койю не делился с ним. Ведь наверняка Акира был в курсе происходящего, поэтому и реагировал так спокойно.

– Ладно, Ко, закажи еду, а остальные желающие могут покурить. После разберёмся со всеми претензиями.

– Пожалуй, я останусь здесь, – Ютака неловко улыбнулся, но от Таканори не скрылось, как при этом он бросил быстрый взгляд на Койю. Ещё один. Таканори мог только удивляться, что на него самого не давили.

– Ну, это ведь твой выбор, – Юу не мог не поддеть, когда потянулся и встал из-за стола. – Смотри, если он будет заставлять тебя делать что-то ещё, говори нам.

Таканори вышел вместе с ним в курилку. Но, закрывая дверь в переговорку, он услышал, как Койю начал объяснять, почему остальным стоит согласиться со своими образами и перестать тратить время. Вот ведь, не только сам подозрительно быстро согласился, да ещё и других начал подбивать. Что у него в голове творилось? Таканори мысленно поставил себе задачу разобраться в этом вопросе после того, как альбом перестанет висеть над ними дамокловым мечом.

Таканори не скрывал, что ему плевать на недовольство остальных. В курилке Юу не разговаривал с ним, демонстративно уткнувшись в телефон. Можно подумать, он узнал о себе что-то новое – все в группе считали его самым чувствительным. Вторым после него был Акира, но с ним всегда гораздо проще. Даже если его что-то не устраивало, он не выносил это на общие обсуждения, а деликатно говорил об этом после. Наедине. Или же обсуждал это с Койю, и вопрос решался сам собой.

***

– Мне не по себе.

– Что такое? Тоже ощущение, что попал на съёмки «Сияния» Кубрика?

Таканори закатил глаза. Койю даже не пытался говорить тихо. Они с Акирой засмеялись, а Таканори недовольно поджал губы. Будто нельзя хотя бы во время работы вести себя нормально, а не ржать как двум гиенам. Это сбивало с настроя.

– Вы не могли бы заткнуться? И хотя бы ненадолго свалить куда-нибудь? – он с царственным видом упёр руки в бока и недовольно изогнул бровь.

– Успокойся, Така, мы будем тихими. Просто это достаточно…

– Неожиданно, – пока Койю подбирал слова, Акира решил его поддержать.

– Это было в сценарии вообще-то, – Таканори вздохнул и надавил пальцами на переносицу, – Койю, тебя Каяши заждался. Если ты проспал, это не его проблемы.

– Кто бы говорил про «проспать». Вообще-то, мы приехали одновременно с тобой.

– Но ты должен был быть раньше, чтобы к моему приезду твой образ был готов.

Когда они отошли, Таканори наконец смог полностью сконцентрироваться на подготовке. Сначала снимали его, и перед началом нужно было обсудить с Имаи всё то, что он хотел видеть в кадре. Не с каждым из режиссёров они могли сработаться так, чтобы сразу получить идеальную картинку. Но с Имаи Таканори очень легко нашёл общий язык, и даже несмотря на то, что его сцен было больше всего, они управились довольно быстро. После этого он позволил себе покурить и поесть, пока готовились к следующей сцене. Кто-то другой мог воспользоваться ситуацией и поехать домой, чтобы отдохнуть. Но так не делал никто из группы. Они всегда вместе просматривали отснятый материал, советовались как будет смотреться лучше и обсуждали, чтобы всем понравился результат.

Но недостаток сна сказывался, и Таканори всё-таки задремал. Только споры с площадки выдернули его в реальность, и, не сразу осознав, что вообще происходит, он удивлённо промаргивался, одновременно пытаясь прислушаться.

– Мне кажется, выглядит не слишком реалистично.

– Ты серьёзно? – Ютака прикусил губу. – Мне неловко так делать.

– И поэтому выглядит так, будто ты смахиваешь пыль.

Койю в этот момент подошел ближе к Ютаке и с вежливой улыбкой кивнул статисту в кожаной маске.

– Смотри, – он взял у Ютаки из рук цепь-поводок и удобнее перехватил его, намотав на ладонь один раз. – Давай плеть.

Таканори завис. Он не мог понять, почему не получилось отвести взгляд. Койю понизил голос, объясняя, как это будет лучше выглядеть, и у Ютаки от этого на щеках вспыхнул румянец, да и видно было, что ему неуютно. Несмотря на непринужденный разговор, мягкие и осторожные движения, чтобы не навредить статисту, Койю держался неожиданно властно и уверенно. И в этом было что-то такое, что заставило даже Таканори почувствовать себя неловко. Словно он увидел то, что не должен был, и покусился на сокровенную тайну.

Он с трудом заставил себя сглотнуть, после чего деликатно кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Юта, ты как, справишься? – Таканори улыбнулся Койю и кивнул, благодаря за помощь.

– Да, особенно, если правильно настроиться, – Ютака заулыбался, забирая плеть и поводок обратно. А Койю отошёл с площадки и сел рядом с Таканори.

– Что ты ему сказал?

– Предложил представить любого из нас и припомнить все опоздания, косяки и прочие провалы.

– Тебе не кажется, что это жестоко по отношению к нам?

– Нет, – Койю наконец посмотрел на Таканори и улыбнулся, – мне кажется, мы это заслужили.

– В таком случае, я надеюсь, что сейчас он думает о тебе, – Таканори тихо хохотнул и отвернулся. Ютака теперь держался совершенно иначе, а от сосредоточенного и сурового взгляда становилось не по себе. Но Койю оказался молодцом со своим советом – для соответствующей атмосферы и образа это было то, что надо.

– Я пойду переодеваться. Вроде я следующий.

– Тогда почему ты все ещё здесь? – Таканори даже не обернулся, лишь хмыкнул, когда получил лёгкий шлепок по плечу.

И если до этого Таканори думал, что самое сложное позади, то только теперь понял, как ошибался. Кадры, где Койю просто играет на гитаре, отсняли быстро, после чего он ушёл переодеться ко второй части съёмки. Таканори краем глаза заметил, что все остальные решили воспользоваться моментом и покурить. Даже Акира не выдержал. Курить хотелось очень сильно, но Таканори уже ощущал эйфорию от того, что впереди только финальные штрихи, и это доставляло не хуже никотина. Поэтому он боялся пропустить момент, которым хотел насладиться в полной мере. Он поудобнее устроился на стуле, подавшись вперёд и затаив дыхание, и… Сразу же жестом попросил остановиться.

Койю выглядел совершенно расслабленным, шутил и о чём-то рассказывал, пока садился в кресло, а Каолу поправлял одежду и макияж. Но в тот момент, когда принесли широкие кожаные наручники и закрепили их, у него моментально поменялся взгляд. И возможно это было обманом зрения, но Таканори показалось, что сбилось дыхание. Таканори снова ощутил этот странный дискомфорт и непонимание происходящего. Койю выглядел совершенно не так, как это требовала задумка, и вместо страха Таканори видел что-то другое. Что-то, что заставляло беспокойно сглатывать и отводить взгляд.

– Каяши… – он дождался, пока Каолу подойдёт ближе, и заставил себя прочистить горло, – придумай, чем закрыть ему глаза. Это нельзя так оставлять. Он выбивается из общей идеи клипа.

– Если ты так считаешь – без проблем.

Таканори показалось, что Каолу замешкал, прежде чем ответить. Но все же наспех была сделана широкая повязка, почти полностью закрывающая верхнюю часть лица Койю, и только после этого Таканори выдохнул с облегчением. Правда, ему показалось, что прежде, чем позволить повязать себе на лицо ткань, Койю бросил на него удивлённый и обиженный взгляд.

Таканори зажал пальцами виски и мысленно выругался. Скорее бы этот день, съёмки и непонятные события остались позади. Больше всего он хотел вернуться домой, посмотреть что-то отупляющее и поиграть с Короном.

***

Ходить вокруг да около и подбирать момент было сложно. Таканори понял, что у него не выходит придумать ничего адекватного, что могло бы стать достойным предлогом для встречи. Задавать вопрос в лоб ему казалось неправильным, как и просто вытаскивать Койю на разговор. Ему хотелось провернуть всё более аккуратно, чтобы случайно не обидеть и не показаться навязчивым. Всё же тема была достаточно щепетильной. У него было ощущение, что от этого разговора может зависеть благополучие группы, а рисковать делом всей своей жизни он не горел желанием.

Помаявшись пару дней, Таканори всё же решился. Он скинул сообщение в общий чат с Акирой и Койю: «При уборке обнаружил у себя несколько бутылок вина. Мне кажется, это отличный повод, чтобы дать себе один вечер отдыха и расслабиться. Как считаете?». И Таканори тут же пожалел, что решил устроить всё таким образом. Потребовалось больше двух часов, чтобы договориться. Ему пришлось ответить на множество вопросов из серии: «Признавайся, где ты прятал это раньше?»; «В какое измерение ты залез, чтобы достать алкоголь? В твоём доме и без этого музейная чистота»; «Откуда у тебя вообще вино?!» и прочих.

После такого, несмотря на собственную непереносимость алкоголя, Таканори захотелось выпить и забыться. Иногда ему казалось, что он был единственным здравомыслящим человеком в группе, а все остальные отказывались вести себя как адекватные и взрослые люди. Правда, он никогда не признавался даже себе, что его обиды и недовольство другими со стороны очень часто выглядели по-детски незрелыми. Но себя Таканори воспринимал исключительно как профессионала, который умел справляться с чем угодно. К тому же, сейчас он не отвечал ни за что серьёзное. Таканори нужно было просто встретиться с двумя друзьями. Разве могут быть сложности в таком простом вопросе?

***

Таканори ощущал накатившую усталость и сонливость. И это несмотря на то, что весь вечер он держался на одном коктейле. Правда, нужно отдать должное, для него этот коктейль был слишком жёстким. Скорее всего, Койю снова намешал в своём представлении о пропорциях, забив на то, как должно быть. Когда приехали друзья, Таканори хотел отмазаться, что не любит вино и просто выпьет кофе, но Койю подготовился. Он притащил бутылку чего-то крепкого, сироп и сок. Даже в ближайшем магазине льда взял, чтобы коктейль получился как надо. Таканори едва не заскрипел зубами на невинную фразу: «Я помню, ты вино не слишком любишь». Будто бы нельзя хоть в чём-то не быть настолько внимательным и предусмотрительным. Таканори бы это пережил. Во всяком случае, в этот раз.

Койю не поскупился, намешав ему коктейль в один из самых больших бокалов в доме. И пусть даже пил Таканори по чуть-чуть, всё равно это дало свой эффект. Он почти не запомнил, о чём они говорили, только фокусировался на обрывочных моментах – как Койю притащил его гитару, привычно перебирая струны, только бы занять руки, как Акира пытался отстукивать в такт ритм, но его слишком быстро повело. И, что было действительно приятно, они не говорили о работе вообще. Таканори и сам расслабился.

Он засмеялся, когда пошёл покурить на балкон и заметил, как Акира бросил вопросительный взгляд на Койю. И только после того, как получил утвердительный кивок, встал следом за ним. В какой-то мере, для Таканори такая привязанность всё ещё была поводом для ревности. Но перебить дружбу, которой почти двадцать лет, было очень сложно. Хотя ему не стоило забывать, что, несмотря на это, они оба были его друзьями. И пусть их отношения складывались иначе, они всё равно всегда будут рядом и поддержат.

Он почувствовал укол совести – Таканори вовсе не возражал против того, чтобы Акира ещё и курил, особенно сейчас, после алкоголя. Для него было важно, чтобы тот как можно быстрее уснул, и появилась возможность поговорить с Койю с глазу на глаз. И пусть это было с точки зрения дружбы отвратительным поступком, Таканори мог найти сотню оправданий этому. Собственное душевное равновесие в этот момент волновало его гораздо больше. И чтобы оно восстановилось, ему нужно было узнать, что творится с Койю и есть ли поводы для более серьёзного беспокойства.

Он отстранённо наблюдал за тем, как Акира докурил сигарету, затушил её в пепельнице и вернулся обратно в комнату. Таканори остался на балконе, чтобы решить, как ему действовать дальше. Мысли текли неспешно и лениво, и он начал бездумно рассматривать мерцающие вдалеке фонари.

– У тебя всё в порядке? – Койю появился рядом неожиданно и совершенно бесшумно. Он остановился поодаль, оставив бокал с вином на перилах.

– Вроде бы. А что Аки?

– А ты как думаешь? Засыпает, – Койю тихо усмехнулся, – будто бы ему много надо.

– Понятно. Хотя, я надеялся, что сегодня будет иначе, – Таканори почувствовал, что у него от предвкушения закололо в кончиках пальцев. Наконец-то выдался шанс.

– Неужели? – взгляд у Койю был таким, будто он еле сдерживал эмоции, и у Таканори неприятно похолодело внутри. Койю не любил, когда над ним шутили или пытались как-то получить выгоду, и обычно те, кто пытались это сделать, потом жалели. – Ты весь вечер косишься на нас так, словно что-то задумал. Да ещё и не отказался угостить его сигаретами. Знаешь же, что его так быстрее развозит.

– Ты же разрешил, – Таканори решил пойти ва-банк.

– Я что, похож на его маму, чтобы что-то запрещать? – Койю недовольно поджал губы. Впрочем, строить из себя невинность было поздно. Все уже заметили, насколько эффективно он давит, и что Акира всегда на это ведётся.

– Ладно, проехали. Я просто хотел с тобой поговорить, – Таканори достал новую сигарету и прикурил. – У тебя всё в порядке? В последнее время ты… Как-то слишком изменился.

– Это плохо?

– В твоем случае, наоборот, хорошо, но…

– Что, «но», Така? – Койю удивленно вскинул бровь и сделал глоток вина.

– Я тебя не узнаю, – Таканори раздражённо повёл плечами. – Я не представляю, что должно произойти, чтобы ты настолько изменился. Да и съёмки клипа…

– А что с ними не так? – Таканори прекрасно знал эти интонации. Врать пьяным Койю не умел совершенно. Да и трезвым тоже скорее чушь нёс, а не нормальную ложь. – А про остальное… Просто я хожу на терапию.

– На терапию?.. – лучше задавать вопросы более точечно, иначе Койю начинал заговариваться и уходил от темы.

– Да. Знаешь, если есть проблемы, лучше над ними работать.

– И что за терапия? Акира в курсе? – Таканори задал последний вопрос, не подумав. Снова в нём вспыхнули обида и ревность. Ведь какого чёрта – дружат они все вместе, а ему достаются лишь крохи.

– В курсе, что хожу на терапию, – Койю ответил как-то слишком осторожно. – Скажем… Это определённые практики, которые помогают расслабиться и снять напряжение от чрезмерной ответственности. Ты и сам в курсе.

– Что? Откуда? – Таканори удивлённо замер, снова ощутив, что недопонимание между ними привело к ситуации, которая не могла закончиться хорошо.

– Я про съёмки. Ты ведь и сам понял, так чего удивляешься? – Койю обиженно поджал губы и с недовольным видом отвёл взгляд. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы я обязательно это проговорил вслух? Окей, для меня определённые практики оказались достаточно эффективными, чтобы справиться со своими проблемами и комплексами. И нет, у меня нет проблем с… какими-то отклонениями, меня это не возбуждает, и все сессии имеют только психологический характер.

Пока он говорил, Таканори ощущал себя всё большим идиотом. От рассуждений Койю у него окончательно потерялась мысль, и это звучало как бред сумасшедшего.

– Подожди, о… Причём тут возбуждение и секс вообще? Как твоя терапия может быть с этим связана? И что за сессии… Оу… – Таканори замолчал и быстро поднёс сигарету к губам, затянувшись. Лишь бы промолчать и не ляпнуть ничего лишнего. Но у него и без этого уже прилила кровь к лицу, и разговор стал максимально неудобным. – Эм… Я не знал. Да и в клипе… Ты снова не понял. Я хотел показать твою внутреннюю зажатость. Ну, знаешь…

Он не договорил, потому что Койю засмеялся. Он обнял себя руками и склонился почти к коленям, не в силах успокоиться. А Таканори стоял рядом и думал о том, что порой его любопытство заводит его совершенно не в те дали. Он чувствовал себя очень глупо и не знал, как теперь выйти из этой ситуации.

– Давай в следующий раз ты будешь объяснять подробнее? Кажется, мы уже неоднократно выясняли, что твой способ описывать что-то… Или просто воспринимать чужую музыку, несколько иной. – Койю с трудом взял себя в руки и попытался успокоиться, отпивая вино. Таканори отстранённо заметил, что, когда тот смеялся, часть выплеснулась и попала на светлый пол.

– Я достаточно прямолинейно описал про каждого. И сам текст тоже.

– Предположим, – Койю всё ещё улыбался, но Таканори видел, что взгляд у него оставался настороженным. – Ты узнал то, что хотел?

– Допустим, и… Я не уверен, что хотел этого, – Таканори потёр пальцами переносицу и затушил сигарету. – Койю, ты уверен, что это… Безопасно?

– Да, почему нет?

– Ты позволяешь другим людям делать… Э-э-э, а что вообще происходит на этих… сессиях? И… Ты уверен, что это нормально?

– Что именно нормально? – Койю удивлённо поднял брови, и по его голосу было слышно, что он не совсем доволен тем, куда ушел разговор.

– Я ведь правильно понимаю, что ты или причиняешь другим боль… – Таканори запнулся.

– Нет.

– То есть, тебе нравится, когда тебя бьют и унижают?

– Это… Не совсем так, – Койю вздохнул. – У тебя поверхностное представление об этом. Представь, что от тебя ничего не зависит, ты не можешь повлиять на ситуацию. И всё, что тебе остается – отдаться в чужие руки и расслабиться. И в моём случае это завязано не на унижении.

Таканори поёжился, почувствовав, что вмиг ему стало дурно и подкатила тошнота. И это нельзя было списать на алкоголь. Он не представлял, что может быть страшнее и хуже, чем потерять контроль над ситуацией.

– И при этом ты позволяешь себя избивать?

– Это не избиение. Ты хотя бы раз видел, чтобы со мной было что-то не так? – Койю хмыкнул и повёл плечами. – Целью практик является не причинение вреда. Это поиск удовольствия и раскрытие новых граней в ощущениях. И если ты попадёшь к хорошему… профессионалу, то это не принесёт ничего кроме удовольствия и нужного освобождения мыслей.

– Я не понимаю, – Таканори прикусил губу. Ему было неловко обсуждать такие вещи, но Койю говорил так спокойно и буднично, что оставалось только удивляться и… Желать узнать больше.

– Смотри, есть такое состояние как сабспейс. Это когда адреналин и энд… – Койю запнулся. Он уже выпил достаточно, и его речь была не настолько внятной, как хотелось бы. – Не важно, что именно. Суть в том, что это состояние опьянение, транса, ощущение абсолютной лёгкости… Я не знаю, как ещё описать это словами, но это очень здорово помогает прийти в себя, забыть о проблемах, понять себя и свои потребности… И вообще, я решил через подобные вещи очень многие проблемы.

– Кхм… Понятно, – Таканори отвёл взгляд, не зная, как реагировать. У него желудок сжимало от ужаса, стоило только представить подобное. И при этом Койю рассказывал так, что это вызывало интерес.

– Твой допрос окончен?

– Почти. Почему ты… Почему ты всё же рассказал мне? Я могу понять, почему Акире, но…

– Акира уверен, что я хожу на терапию. Он не в курсе подробностей. Да и, честно говоря, ему это не нужно, – Койю пожал плечами и кончиками пальцев отвёл прядь волос с лица. А потом Койю добавил чуть тише и не так уверенно: – Я подумал, что тебе может быть интересно. Всё же, в некоторых вопросах мы похожи. Но мне было неловко заводить эту тему. Да и сам понимаешь, это не то же самое, что рассказывать про какой-нибудь спа-салон или хвастаться, как Акира, своим остеопатом. Но во время съёмок я подумал, что ты сам все понял и решил, что стоит обсудить, а ты спросил сам. И вышло снова неловко.

– Эм… Спасибо, – Таканори не был уверен, что ему стоило радоваться. Койю мог думать что угодно, но сам он не ощущал такого воодушевления и не был уверен, что им может двигать что-то кроме любопытства. И даже то, что в этот раз он оказался гораздо более осведомлённым, чем Акира, не добавляло радости. В настолько личные дела он лезть не хотел.

– Ладно, думаю, мне стоит разбудить Аки и вызвать для нас такси, – Койю смущённо улыбнулся.

– Вы не останетесь? – Таканори не сдвинулся с места, всё ещё ошарашенный разговором.

– Не думаю, что сегодня стоит, – Койю улыбнулся, но взгляд у него был совсем не весёлым. И Таканори стало стыдно. Он должен был показать, что всё в порядке, что это никак не скажется на их дружбе и вообще фигня, но ему нужно было сначала упорядочить это в голове. Поэтому он молча наблюдал за тем, как Койю разбудил Акиру, как со смехом и безобидными подколками помогал ему собраться, и вместе с ним ушёл на улицу.

Таканори без сил упал на диван и прикрыл глаза. Ему нужно было это обдумать. А потом он обязательно пригласит Койю выпить кофе и извинится перед ним. Он покосился на Корона, который уже пару часов спал на своей подстилке – было бы здорово жить так и ни о чём не париться.

***

Уже больше недели Таканори доводил себя до изнеможения. Он снова застопорился на этой мелодии и не мог сдвинуться дальше. Он спрашивал у других, делился в лайн пространными объяснениями о том, что хочет в итоге видеть, но только больше путался сам. И, что было самым ужасным, он не знал результата. Не знал, какой должна быть песня. Это выводило из себя, стопорило мысли и не давало нормально спать.

Он и сам не знал, почему не мог успокоиться и переключиться на что-то другое. Возможно, это было очередным этапом капризов, когда Таканори портил жизнь себе и окружающим. Он хотел превратить эту мелодию в чудесную балладу, но не знал как, и ему было важно, чтобы именно она оказалась в альбоме. 

От накатившего отчаяния он бездумно пошёл на кухню. В холодильнике взгляд задержался на оставшейся после визита Койю и Акиры бутылке крепкого алкоголя. Наконец Таканори рассмотрел, что это был ром. Он не хотел вспоминать о неловком разговоре с Койю. Не хотел думать о том, чем тот занимается, но мысли постоянно возвращались к тому, с какой уверенностью и спокойствием Койю рассказывал. Он точно не выглядел как человек, которого что-то не устраивало. И Койю не переживал. Он просто делал всё возможное, сутками не спал, если это было необходимо, чтобы переписать его партии, и умудрялся при этом подбадривать остальных. Невероятно. Таканори сморгнул и достал стоявшую рядом бутылку с минералкой. Нет, он не мог так.

Или всё же мог. Таканори понял это, когда уже лёг в постель и вместо того, чтобы уснуть, начал искать в интернете информацию о том, что рассказывал Койю. И ему становилось всё интереснее, настолько, что сон отступил. Таканори до утра промаялся в попытках разобраться в себе. И в памяти всплыло, каким уверенным в себе теперь стал Койю. Он же не идиот. Наоборот, из всех них самый здравомыслящий и серьёзный, он не мог так долго ошибаться. И это стало последним доводом, который перевесил чашу весов. Перед тем, как лечь спать, он скинул Койю сообщение: «Я хочу попробовать. Ты можешь для меня это устроить?».

Он надеялся, что это произойдёт в ближайшее время, но реальность оказалась менее щадящей. Койю был самым занудным занудой из всех, кого Таканори знал. Вместо того, чтобы просто согласиться и продемонстрировать свои развлечения, он устроил ему небольшой допрос. И нет, чтобы спрашивать что-то важное. Таканори читал, что перед некоторыми сессиями необходимо убедиться, что здоровье позволяло. Койю спрашивал о том, насколько он уверен в своём желании, почему неожиданно решился и всё ли в порядке в их дружбе. И только когда Таканори заверил, что всё отлично, Койю пообещал связаться с теми, с кем сам работает. Вот тут Таканори стало страшно, но и отступать он не хотел. Тихо выругавшись, он закрыл их личный чат и набрал номер.

– Подожди.

– Что ещё? – голос у Койю был сонным.

– Кхм… Я не знаю, как это объяснить. В общем, я не уверен, что смогу расслабиться с посторонними людьми.

– И что ты предлагаешь?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был там и… Не знаю. Просто проследил за всем. Хотя бы, – Таканори ощутил себя беспомощным, он очень не любил признавать собственные недостатки и страхи.

– М-м-м… Я что-нибудь придумаю и завтра напишу тебе. Не занимай ничем вечер пятницы, не пей и выспись.

– В смысле, послезавтра?! – но Койю уже отключился, и Таканори опустил руку, поняв, что загнал себя в угол.

***

Койю предупредил, что заедет за ним в определённое время и попросил не слишком заморачиваться с тем, что надевать и как действовать. В конце была простая приписка «доверься мне». После десятиминутных переживаний и попыток найти оправдание своим страхам, Таканори решил смириться с тем, что произойдёт. Перед выходом из дома он принял душ и натянул первые попавшиеся джинсы и толстовку.

Койю уже ждал его в машине, и выглядел он несколько… Более впечатляюще. Таканори редко видел его в чём-то кроме джинс, футболок и бесформенных толстовок, если речь шла не о интервью или какой-то необходимой движухе.

– Ты специально сказал мне не заморачиваться, чтобы был такой контраст? – Таканори окинул его тяжёлым взглядом и сел рядом, демонстративно скрестив руки на груди.

– Пристегнись. И нет… В общем, сам поймешь, – Койю мотнул головой и завел машину.

Таканори не следил за дорогой, предпочитая не вникать в то, что происходило. Он до последнего делал вид, что они просто поехали погулять или поесть. Только когда машина остановилась у здания, выбивающегося по своей архитектуре, он удивленно вскинул бровь.

– Серьезно? Лав-отель?

– А ты думал, где ещё можно найти тихое место со звукоизоляцией? К тому же, здесь достаточно уютно, – Койю пожал плечами и нацепив темные очки, несмотря на то, что уже было достаточно поздно. Проследив за тем, как он поднял шарф выше, Таканори покачал головой, натянул капюшон толстовки и также достал очки. И ещё медицинскую маску.

– У меня ощущение, будто мы грабим банк.

– Это просто предосторожности. Здесь почти нет персонала.

– И я сразу же должен обрадоваться? – Таканори вздохнул и вылез из машины: – Веди уже.

У стойки ресепшена он изображал скуку, но на самом деле изучал обстановку. В таком месте он оказался впервые, и для него казалось необычным и крайне продуманным то, что общение происходило через небольшое окошко, чтобы ни персонал, ни гости друг друга не видели. Койю подтвердил бронь, оплатил картой номер, а потом забрал ключи и пошёл к лифту. Таканори ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Он начал чувствовать подступающий мандраж и любопытство. Даже в самой юности, когда о них никто не знал, у него не было опыта пребывания в таких местах. Как-то выходило, что все его девушки могли пригласить к себе в гости. А уж когда у него появились деньги и собственное жильё, проблема решилась сама собой. И рассматривать антураж самого отеля было интересно – он напоминал декорации, в которых могли бы проходить съёмки одного из их клипов. Номер, который Койю снял, не был таким уж большим, но всё равно впечатлял. Выкрашенные в чёрный и белый стены, ярко-красная кровать, в стенах и на потолке достаточно точек для подвесов и фиксации и, что Таканори больше всего понравилось, огромное зеркало прямо напротив кровати. И множество разнообразных девайсов, о назначении которых он даже не знал.

Обстановка располагала к тому, чтобы проявить фантазию и развлечься с какой-нибудь гипотетической красоткой, а не сидеть рядом с Койю и болтать о всякой чуши. Пока они ждали, делать всё равно было нечего, но говорил он от нервов, а не желания пообщаться.

– Как ты вообще обо всем этом узнал?

– Сначала долго изучал в интернете, а потом попросил Каолу помочь.

– А он откуда в этом разбирается? – Таканори подозрительно покосился и застыл.

– Он достаточно давно во всей этой тусовке, иногда ходит на тематические вечеринки и… Спроси у него. Вообще-то, мы это обсуждали все вместе, – Койю поджал губы и отвернулся. – Ты вообще не замечаешь, что тебе говорят?

– Замечаю. Видимо, тут у меня фильтр сработал, и я отказывался воспринимать. Кхм… А кого мы ждём?

– Обычно я провожу время с одной парой. Они давно практикуют и как раз проводят сессии для желающих. Честно говоря, было достаточно сложно сделать все так, как ты хотел, – Койю улыбнулся. Он сидел рядом, поджав одну ногу под себя, и Таканори старался не думать о том, что выглядит он непривычно строго и серьёзно. Таких рубашек и брюк Таканори у него не видел. И ему определенно нравилось. Койю хотел сказать что-то ещё, но в этот момент в дверь постучали, и он вскочил: – О, вот и она.

Таканори ожидал увидеть властную госпожу в латексе и коже, но высокая, короткостриженая и невероятно милая девушка в этот образ не вписывалась. Её звали Мики, и она вела себя так, будто пришла просто вместе выпить чаю. Таканори проследил взглядом, когда она при встрече обнялась с Койю. С учётом ее каблуков, рост у них был примерно одинаковый, да и одеты они были схожим образом. Они говорили на отвлечённые темы, а потом Мики мягко и ненавязчиво расспросила про состояние здоровья, болевой порог и чувствительность кожи. Таканори расслабился и подумал, что в такой обстановке мог не сильно переживать. И сразу же ответил «да» на предложение начать.

Таканори тут же пожалел о своём решении. И вообще о том, что ему вдруг стало интересно узнать, чем занимается Койю и что это такое. Он разделся и поёжился, ощутив дискомфорт от того, что он один оказался полностью обнажённым перед едва знакомой женщиной и, что было в разы более неловко, перед своим одногруппником и другом. Но Койю вёл себя так, будто ему плевать, а понятие скромности осталось где-то в другом мире. И пока Таканори мялся, он подвёл его к свисающим с потолка кожаным наручникам и закрепил руки над головой.

– Всё в порядке? – Мики подошла ближе и мягко улыбнулась. – Если тебе будет некомфортно или страшно, всё сразу закончится. Выбери слово, которое будет сигналом.

В голове в ту же секунду стало пусто. Таканори переступал с ноги на ногу – пол немного холодил голые ступни. И ему вообще ничего не приходило на ум, чтобы это не звучало глупо. Показаться придурком он не хотел, пусть даже ситуация была для него неоднозначной и совершенно непривычной.

– Да, я нормально, – Таканори понимал, что искренне ответить не мог. К тому же, он уже начал винить себя за то, что ввязался в это. Но отступать было поздно, и он хотел хотя бы сохранить лицо. – М-м-м… Я подумаю.

– Порок, – Койю отошел к столику, где до этого Мики разложила несколько паддлов и флоггеров.

– Пусть так, – у Таканори по спине пробежал холодок и засосало под ложечкой. Койю его слишком хорошо знал, и его чувство юмора подсказало действительно то, что Таканори не забудет. Он пытался бодриться и держаться, но всё равно вздрогнул, когда Мики подошла со спины и надела ему маску на глаза.

Таканори не услышал, как Койю подошёл ближе, просто понял, что оказался зажат между двумя телами. На долю секунды его охватила паника, но тут же над ухом раздался вкрадчивый голос. Мики говорила не так, как до этого, и у Таканори по телу прошлись мурашки и стало жарко.

– Ничего не бойся… – они с Койю растирали и массажировали спину и бока, а Таканори прикусил губу. Это было слишком интимно, и, возможно, если бы Мики была одна, ему было бы проще воспринимать собственные реакции и неожиданное возбуждение. – Если захочешь кричать, кричи.

Мики раньше объяснила, что это делается для того, чтобы подготовить кожу и чтобы после сессии не осталось следов. Ведь они не собираются калечить и вредить. А Таканори повело – он наслаждался, запутавшись в том, кто и где его касался. Он не возражал, когда разогревающие ласки перешли на бёдра и задницу. И не смог сдержать дрожи, когда по спине мягко и нежно прошёл флоггер. Таканори выдохнул сквозь зубы и сжал пальцы на цепях. Для него оказалось неожиданным, что он мог возбудиться в такой ситуации. Но думать о том, что Койю был рядом и также касался, не хотелось. В голове становилось приятно пусто, но тут же Таканори вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда почувствовал два резких и жёстких шлепка по заднице.

И снова нежность, мягкие касания, и Таканори показалось, что он чувствовал как по лопаткам гладили шершавые от постоянной игры на гитаре пальцы. Это было невероятно приятно, но ему не дали насладиться – почти сразу руки опустились ниже, к пояснице. Таканори только начал расслабляться в заботливых объятиях, как почувствовал не сильные, но ритмичные удары флоггером по лопаткам и плечам.

Это не было больно, но дыхание перехватило, и Таканори прильнул ближе к тому, кто спереди. Он почти уверен, что это не Мики. Койю же не профессионал и не знает, как правильно бить. Ведь так? К тому же, он не чувствовал мягкости женской груди, и это сначала вызвало ощущение дискомфорта и неправильности происходящего. Ведь он не должен так обжиматься с Койю.

Резкие и неожиданные шлепки всё же заставили его вскрикнуть и привстать на носочки. Таканори вжался в того, кто его обнимал. После нескольких ударов флоггер снова перешёл в успокаивающий и мягкий ритм, который убаюкивал. Таканори чувствовал собственное сердцебиение, у него стучало в ушах и дыхание стало более поверхностным. В тот момент, когда руки начали затекать, их внезапно начали растирать, не допуская дискомфорта. Но как? Откуда это можно было узнать, как поняли?

Голова кружилась от кучи вопросов, и Таканори задыхался от ощущений. Казалось, будто мозг вот-вот вскипит от происходящего. В моменты перерывов, когда, видимо, менялись плётки, он наслаждался прикосновениями и нежными поглаживаниями по спине и заднице. По горящей от ударов коже они воспринимались во много раз более чувственно и интимно. Койю – теперь не оставалось сомнений, что это он – отошёл, и Таканори услышал резкий свист в воздухе, и мир сжался до одного желания вздохнуть, когда вокруг талии обернулся хлыст. Воздух выбило из лёгких от неожиданности, и он раскрыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, и сразу же его закрыл. И в тот же момент к нему прижались, мягко касаясь губами губ и увлекая в поцелуй. Он потянулся навстречу, раскрываясь для поцелуя, и почувствовал во рту воду. Только тогда он понял, как его иссушили крики. Но стоило только сглотнуть, как поцелуй закончился. У Таканори в голове билась лишь одна мысль: «Кто из них?».

Таканори потерял счёт времени и восприятие пространства. Для него осталась только эта комната, нежные касания и удары, и больше ничего в мире не существовало. Все удары флоггеров сменялись нежным массажем. Он осознавал перерывы, слышал, как меняются плетки, которые использовались, но в голове было невероятно пусто и хорошо. Он отдался в чужие руки, позволил себе довериться и расслабиться, и это было сродни божественному откровению, совсем не страшно, как ему казалось раньше. Он вскрикивал, если ритм ударов становился более резким и жёстким, и быстро и тяжело дышал, когда флоггер касался нежно, словно успокаивающе.

В какой-то момент Таканори понял, что остался один. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы обнять и утешить. Таканори поёжился, переступил с ноги на ногу. Он почувствовал себя невероятно одиноким и покинутым, и для него, как для человека, в большинстве случаев избегавшего контактов с кем-либо, это было непривычно.

Дальнейшего он не ожидал. От внезапных ударов он отчаянно закричал. Они посыпались градом, сильнее и быстрее, чем раньше. Таканори рефлекторно попытался увернуться и отойти, сильно натянув цепи.

– Замри! – звонкий голос Мики прозвучал так строго, что Таканори непроизвольно застыл. – Ни с места, пока я не разрешу!

Таканори слышал счёт, под который сыпались удары. Ритм – «раз, два, три, четыре», – агрессивный и древний, пробуждающий примитивные, животные эмоции из глубины веков. В голове вспыхнуло воспоминание, как на одной из репетиций Койю с восторгом показывал видео ритуального танца новозеландских маори и рассказывал о нём. Тогда Таканори почувствовал, что в нём зашевелилось что-то на грани злости, простые и яркие чувства. И теперь он ощутил нечто похожее. Он кричал, плакал навзрыд и при этом он будто не стоял голым посреди комнаты, а погрузился в глубину самого себя, оставаясь наедине с внутренним миром. Ощущение прикосновения чего-то сокровенного окончательно обескуражило и лишило последних сил.

Таканори потерялся в себе, перестав воспринимать происходящее вокруг него. Тело расслабилось, и он почувствовал невероятную лёгкость и чувство свободы. Его словно качало на волнах, а в голове шумел океан. Огромный и безграничный, и при этом невероятно ласковый. Все проблемы перестали иметь значение и казались смешными. Да и какими еще они могли быть, если в сознании открылся совершенно другой мир, настолько отличный от обыденности. И это было великолепно, настолько, как бывает только далеко в детстве, когда ты беспечен и до взрослых забот ещё далеко. У Таканори остались воспоминания, когда он совсем ребёнком выезжал с родителями на побережье. И после долгой прогулки, когда было уже темно и на небе появлялись звёзды, его семья возвращалась к снятому домику, а отец нёс его на руках. Засыпая, он видел над головой Млечный путь.

Внезапно Таканори тихо вздохнул, когда неуверенно переступил на месте, собираясь шагнуть дальше в эту пропасть, но у него подкосились ноги и он повис на наручниках. В этот момент всё прекратилось. Таканори снова почувствовал, что его обняли и освободили. Если бы Койю не придерживал его за талию, он бы упал. Маску он снял сам, неловко, дрожащими руками. В комнате царил приятный полумрак, и это не било по глазам. Таканори почти не соображал и позволил довести себя до кровати. Мики достала мягкий пушистый плед, помогла завернуться в него, а потом они с Койю сели рядом с Таканори, обнимая и поглаживая.

Таканори слышал, что его о чём-то спрашивают, но он не мог осознать, что они говорят. Он все ещё был под впечатлением от пережитого и встречей с самим собой. Койю встал и вышел из комнаты, и вскоре вернулся с кружкой горячего какао. С зефирками. От этого Таканори рассмеялся в голос, истерично и надрывно, снова почувствовав на щеках слёзы. Для него это было слишком.

Он не хотел ничего спрашивать или говорить и просто наслаждался чужим присутствием и сладким напитком. Через несколько минут, убедившись, что всё в порядке, Мики попрощалась и ушла, а Койю сделал то, что по мнению Таканори выходило за рамки возможного. Он достал сигарету, прикурил и передал её.

– Не ожидал, – у Таканори саднило горло и сел голос.

– Не надейся, это исключение, – Койю выглядел растерянным и старался не смотреть ему в глаза. – Кхм… Прости.

– Э-э-э? За что? – Таканори было слишком хорошо, чтобы лишний раз думать, и он не понимал, чего Койю переживал.

– Я впервые оказался в этом с другой стороны. Это был интересный опыт, но…

Таканори ничего не ответил. До него дошло, что Койю снова извинялся за то, что раньше был слишком резким и вспыльчивым. Но сейчас всё было иначе.

– То, что случилось. Это как-то повлияет на нашу дружбу? – Таканори сделал затяжку и внимательно посмотрел на Койю. Тот думал пару секунд, а потом расслабленно улыбнулся.

– А тебе это надо?

– М-м-м… Не уверен.

– Вот и мне не надо. Ты хотел узнать, я тебе это дал. К чему что-то ещё? – Койю пожал плечами.

– Я уточнил, – Таканори прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Да, это было почти идеальное состояние. И единственное, что не давало покоя, нужно было обозначить сразу. – У меня будет к тебе ещё одна просьба.

– Какая? – Койю напрягся, словно почувствовал подвох.

– Я хочу присутствовать на твоей флагелляции. Считай, жест ответной любезности. И мы полностью квиты.

– Пошёл ты! Это слишком интимно, – Койю недовольно поджал губы, помялся, словно для вида. – После выхода альбома. Сейчас будет не до этого.

– То есть, на меня тратить время можно?

– Тебе это было необходимо.

И ведь не поспоришь. Таканори хотел возмутиться, но ему было лень, и единственным желанием оставался сон. Он зевнул и повёл плечом, словно думал окинуть жестом комнату, но не хватило сил.

– И что теперь?

– Теперь мы или ляжем спать прямо здесь, или я отвезу тебя домой, и ты будешь отдыхать и отсыпаться. – Койю уже полностью взял себя в руки.

– Домой. Здесь уютно, но я предпочитаю спать в своей кровати.

***

Только вернувшись домой и отоспавшись, Таканори заставил себя дойти до душа. И тогда он обнаружил на животе засохшую сперму. Судя по всему, он умудрился кончить во время сессии, и даже сам не помнил, когда. И хуже было даже не то, что это происходило рядом с Койю. Мысли о том, что они были ближе друг к другу, чем в любой другой момент их жизней, пугали меньше, чем осознание собственной моральной оголённости.

После душа он долго стоял около зеркала, рассматривая себя и словно стараясь найти в себе хотя бы что-то иное. Мики говорила правду – после её девайсов не оставалось следов. Почти. Таканори нашёл одно-единственное покраснение на боку. И сам не зная зачем, начал его расчёсывать и ковырять, будто это могло вернуть те ощущения и помогло бы привести мысли в норму.

Не помогало. Таканори казалось, что он упускал что-то невероятно важное, что нужно было выплеснуть из себя. Но любая попытка взяться за дела заканчивалась провалом. Он чувствовал только приятную пустоту в голове, и хотелось задержать это ощущение подольше. Интересно, у Койю так всегда? Он поэтому в последнее время ещё более заторможенный, чем обычно?

Что было для Таканори более странно, несмотря на полученное удовольствие, ему было интереснее не попробовать снова. Тогда, во время отходняка, он выпалил, не подумав, но ему действительно хотелось узнать о сессиях с другой стороны. Его распирало от любопытства и желания прикоснуться к тому, что раньше казалось невозможным.

Он не был уверен, что Койю понравится, если он обратится с просьбой провести его в мир подобных развлечений глубже. Тот был готов показать часть, проконтролировать, чтобы всё было безопасно и приемлемо. Но пускать в то, что было для него слишком личным, Койю не стал бы. Да и сам Таканори не был уверен, что стоит нарушать границы настолько сильно. И что бы Койю не говорил про его восприятие чужих разговоров, Таканори вспомнил, к кому можно обратиться с вопросами. Если Койю считал, что Каолу разбирался в таких вещах и уже давно входил в эту тусовку, он точно сможет подсказать, с чего начать и как сделать так, чтобы они не пересеклись. Оставалось малое – набраться храбрости и обратиться с просьбой. Это было ужасно, но почему-то пугало гораздо меньше, чем вызнавать через Койю.

В тот момент, когда Таканори решился на звонок и взял телефон в руки, тот завибрировал от входящего сообщения. Потребовались титанические усилия, чтобы удержать его и не откинуть. От неожиданности сердцебиение ускорилось, и Таканори сглотнул. Но сообщение было в их закрытом чате от Койю. «Посмотри, я немного посидел над твоей песней. Надеюсь, не сильно испортил».

Таканори долго пытался понять, о какой песне Койю писал, и почему он вообще умудрился сделать это так не вовремя. Но все вопросы отступили на второй план, когда Таканори включил присланный файл. Он узнал ту мелодию, которая не давала ему спокойно жить на протяжении нескольких недель, и которую он почти возненавидел. Но теперь она звучала совершенно иначе.

Для Койю «немного посидел» могло означать от одного вечера до нескольких дней, когда он прерывался только на еду и сон. И Таканори чувствовал, что именно этим он был занят последнее время, когда не выходил на связь ни с кем.

Музыка обволакивала в плотный уютный кокон, и Таканори забыл как дышать. Именно так могло звучать то состояние лёгкости и восторга, которое охватило его в конце сессии. Мелодия захватывала его всё больше и больше, и Таканори на какое-то время потерял связь с реальность. Он переслушивал её раз за разом, каждый раз отмечая для себя что-то новое. И с первых же гитарных аккордов он знал, о чём будет лирика. Для него самого эта песня, по сути, их общего авторства, стала тем самым связывающим мостиком.

Таканори не думал о будущем и во что это может вылиться. Он только знал, что движение началось в тот момент, когда он решил задать слишком личный вопрос, и получил ответ, которого не ждал. Картинка окончательно сложилась, и это бескрайнее чувство свободы и обещание на будущее должны были стать нитью, которая пройдёт через весь сюжет песни. И он точно не был готов думать о том, как эту песню будут понимать другие, как её воспримет Койю. Таканори всегда оголял свои чувства при написании музыки. Просто в этот раз он полез в ту часть себя, которую до недавнего времени даже не знал. И он надеялся, что сможет прийти к тому, что станет его «последним раем» во всех смыслах.


End file.
